


i like you(r shirts)

by hibroadwaytrashheere



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, deh
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Kleinman, Dom Evan Hansen, M/M, Sub Jared Kleinman, Teasing, Top Evan Hansen, Top!Evan, bottom!Jared, but it cuts off before sex so just, honestly the worst thing ever, i hate the title sm, i regret writing this, ill say it again, jared kleinman is a bottom, jared wears evan's shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibroadwaytrashheere/pseuds/hibroadwaytrashheere
Summary: evan notices his closet has been looking emptier, and jared obviously doesnt know why he'd never steal from evan why would you even suggest that jeez
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	i like you(r shirts)

DISCLAIMER BEFORE WE BEGIN!   
THERE WILL BE SUGGESTIVE COMMENTARY AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS. I WILL PUT A TW SIGN BEFORE IT BEGINS, BUT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!   
bottom/sub jared kleinman  
top/dom evan hansen  
~ 

A few days after Jared and Evan started dating, Evan began realizing that his closet was looking a little more empty. He had no clue why and it was honestly starting to stress him out.

When he voiced this issue to Jared, however, the shorter boy just smiled playfully and said, "It's probably because you're not in it anymore."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Jared. I feel like I'm going insane."

"Evan, they're probably just in the laundry machine." 

"They're not! I checked."

"Okay, well, I don't know what to tell you. Where else could they be?" 

"I literally don't know. I asked my mom but..." Evan trailed off, finally taking a close look at Jared. Beneath his (adorable) red button up, he was wearing a grey ForestEthics shirt. "New shirt? When did you start buying merch from tree organizations, Jare?" 

If Evan hadn't been paying so much attention to Jared's shirt, he probably wouldve seen the way Jared blushed and looked away. "Oh, my cousin gave it to me for my birthday last year. He works there, so.."

"Huh. Well, you look cute in it."

Jared blushed harder but teasingly joked, "As if I'm not always cute."

Evan rolled his eyes again. "You're so annoying. I'm going to English. Sit next to me at lunch?"

"Duh." 

And so Evan left, completely unaware of the fact that the reason he had recognized that shirt so quickly was because it had come from his own closet.

A week later, Evan was once more complaining that his clothes were randomly vanishing. They were both on Evan's couch, Jared sitting loyally on his boyfriend's lap. 

"Honestly, Ev, I think you're just being paranoid." Jared said for the twelfth time. 

"I'm not! And it's only getting worse! Last night, I literally had to sleep shirtless because I ran out of shirts!" 

Jared bit his lip to hold back a giggle. 

"I asked my mom and she said that I'm probably just leaving them in the locker room after swimming but I seriously don't know." 

Jared tried desperately to play off the giggle he let out as a cough, but Evan noticed. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing!" Jared exclaimed. "Nothing, I promise."

"Okay, that's a lie."

"It's not!"

"Baby, tell me."

Jared blushed, shaking his head quickly.

One of Evan's hands moved from his side to cradle Jared's face. Jared subconsciously leaned into the touch. Evan smiled, but his boyfriend's unknowing act of cuteness wouldn't get him to drop the subject. 

Evan trailed his other hand down Jared's forearm lightly, noticing the way the boy shivered and bit his lip. 

Evan sighed in disappointment. "Okay. I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me no choice." And with that, the hand that Jared was nuzzling into moved down and started tickling his neck.

To say that Jared squealed would be a lie. The noise he let out was, more than anything else, a screech. "Asshole!" Jared managed to gasp out between breathless giggles. "You know I have a sensitive neck!" 

"Then you should really tell me the truth."

"No!" Jared kept giggling despite himself, squirming to get away. 

Evan wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. He kept a tight grip on his Jare Bear while he tickled the living daylights out of his boyfriend's neck.

"I'm not gonna tell you so you can stop!" Jared exclaimed frantically after what felt like years of short breaths and choked out laughter. 

"Well, then, if that's the case, I'll stop tickling your neck." 

When Evan stopped, Jared inhaled deeply and panted, "Thank you." 

Evan smirked slyly. "I'll just have to move to a more sensitive area." 

And with that, Evan was tickling Jared's tummy. Jared let out another unholy screech. "Get away from me, you human Lorax!" 

Evan snorted. "Human Lorax? That's the best you can come up with?" Evan moved his hand sideways just a little, trying to find the most sensitive part of Jared's stomach. 

"Shut up! It's not easy to be creative when someone's assaulting you!"

"You're literally so dramatic." Evan moved his hand up slightly, fingers wiggling mercilessly against Jared's soft middle. "This is definitely not brutal enough to be assault." 

"Assault means physical attack!"

"Hey, instead of arguing with me about the logistics of what can be classified as an assault, maybe you should just tell me the truth about why you were laughing earlier." 

"I already told you I'm not gonna--" Evan moved his hand an inch to the right and Jared lost it completely, jerking violently before sputtering into a new batch of helpless giggles. 

Evan's smirk widened and he went to push Jared's shirt up so that he could tickle him harder when he noticed the shirt Jared was wearing. He let his hand slow down to a stop, and Jared collapsed against his shoulder. 

"Thank god." Jared said, trying to get more oxygen. 

Evan's gaze didn't move from his boyfriend's chest. "Where'd you get this shirt?" 

Jared looked down at what he was wearing, confused. It was a light blue shirt with a little tree on the top right corner. It took Jared a second to realize that it was Evan's work shirt. Another thing Jared realized in that second was that he really should've paid more attention to what he put on that morning. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because this is mine."

Jared decided to just act stupid. If it got him out of doing his laundry that one time, it could probably help him now. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"Jare, it literally says Ellison Park right there."

"Your name isn't Ellison Park, it's Evan Hansen."

"Jared."

"Yep?"

"Is this my shirt?"

"I'm wearing it, so it's probably not."

"Did you steal my shirt?"

"No! Of course not!" At Evan's raised eyebrow, Jared hesitantly added, "I just.. borrowed it."

Evan just sighed. "Where are the rest of my shirts and hoodies?"

"They may or may not be in my closet." 

Evan wrapped his arms around Jared's middle, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. "You can borrow them, Jare, but individually."

"You're not mad?" 

(SEXUAL-ISH CONTENT AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)  
"Of course not. You look too cute to be mad at." Evan started pressing kisses against Jared's neck.

Jared tilted his head to the side so that Evan could have more room to work with. "I do?"

"Absolutely."

"How so?"

"Well," Evan started. "First of all, you're small and I'm tall, so they're huge on you and it's adorable."

"I am not sma--"

"Second, it's domestic and cliché and I love it."

Jared rolled his eyes. "I'm not domest--"

"And lastly, it shows that you're mine. Not in the way that hickeys do, kinda just.. privately. Like, everyone will assume that you're just wearing a big shirt. But, like, I know that it's mine, and it makes it ten times cuter."

Jared blushed and didn't respond, so Evan just kept kissing his neck.

After a minute or two, Evan spoke up again. "You okay with me leaving marks?"

"More than okay."

With Jared's consent, Evan started sucking hickeys into his neck and collarbone.

"You know, you should really invest in more clothes." 

"Yeah?"

"Mhm! All of your shirts are stupidly normal."

Evan stopped trailing kisses down Jared's neck for a few seconds. "How so?"

"They're all either one solid color or just have stripes. There's no, like, intricate patterns or jokes or anything on them."

"And that's a problem?"

"Yep. Shirts are suppose to be cool."

"Tell that to your Jonny Pop shirt."

"Hey! Jonny Pop just happens to make best, healthiest cream bars in the world!"

"Maybe, but the fact that you own one of their shirts is just sad."

Jared blushed in embarrassment. "Says the one who owns a ForestEthics shirt!"

"Says the one who wore my ForestEthics shirt."

Jared huffed. "Tops are mean."

"Only bottoms with no comebacks say that."

"EVAN!" 

Evan nipped at Jared's neck, smiling at the little squeak the flustered boy on his lap let out. 

"Mean! What was that for?!" 

"Cause you're cute."

"I'd be cuter with you on top of me."

Now Evan was blushing, too. "I think you're right."

"When am I not?"

"I can name multiple times."

"Mean. I'm trying to be sexy."

"Aw, I think you're sexy all the time. Especially when you're wearing my clothes." 

"You have a clothes kink?"

"No, Jared, I don't."

"I don't know, Ev, sounds to me like you-- Hey!" Jared yelped as Evan bit at his neck a little harder than before.

Evan giggled. "Sorry angel." 

In retaliation, Jared started squirming in Evan's lap like a fish out of water. Evan's face turned a deep shade of red. 

"Jared."

"Mhm?" Jared blinked at Evan with faux innocent eyes. 

Evan let out a small groan. "You're adorable but you're such a tease."

"I'm just trying to get comfortable." 

"God you're annoying. I love you."

"We been knew." Jared remarked, laughing when Evan nipped at his neck again. "Fine, fine. I love you too."

"And you'll love me more after what I'm about to do."

"What are you-- oh!" In the span of three seconds, Jared was moved off of Evan's lap and pinned to the couch. "Jesus christ how did you do that?"

"I climb trees, Jare, I'm strong."

"Forgot. My bad."

Evan stared down at Jared. "You're pretty."

"You're blind."

"You're gorgeous."

"And I'm the one who needs glasses?"

"You need to learn to take a compliment."

"I'm just not accepting your bullshit."

Evan's hands, which had been pinning Jared's wrists above the brunette's head, repositioned so that only one was holding them down. With the other hand, he stroked Jared's cheek gently. "So pretty."

Jared blushed, which made Evan's chest swell with pride. Seeing Jared all flustered from something he said always made Evan's anxiety calm down for a little. If he could reduce the "great" Jared Kleinman to a giggling, blushing mess, then there was little he couldn't do. 

"You're so beautiful, Jared. So so so beautiful."

"You're beautifuler."

"That's not a word, baby."

"Oh. Can I make it a Jared word?"

"'A Jared word?'" Evan repeated, a fond look present on his face.

"Yeah! One of the words I'm allowed to say even though it's not real!"

"Give me an example of a Jared word?"

"Snazzed, the past tense of sneeze."

"Use it in a sentence?"

"I snazzed into my elbow."

Evan burst into laughter, hiding his face in Jared's neck. "You're so dumb."

"You're just jealous that I'm creative enough to make up new words."

"Uh huh. Can we just make out without you interrupting me to make a comment every two minutes?"

"Sorry Ev, no can do."

Evan's eyes darkened, and he fake pouted. "Baby, I'd hate to have to gag you." 

Jared smirked. "You wouldn't. You love my mouth."

"I do." Evan agreed. "Though, right now, there's a better way to use it other than for being a brat."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"What's that 'better way?'" 

"Guess."

"Hmm.." Jared pretended to think, getting a little distracted when Evan started leaving more hickeys on his collarbone. "To recite the digits of pi?"

Evan paused. "Do you really know the digits of pi?"

"The first 100, yeah."

"That's.. okay, that's impressive, but it's not what I was talking about."

"Then what ever were you talking about, Ev?"

"Oh, I don't know." Evan begun with nonchalantness. "Sucking my dick, maybe?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "You have a real way with words, Hansen."

"The question still stands."

"So does your dick, apparently."

"Oh my god you did not just make a boner joke during sex."

"I did."

"I hate you. Go down on me."

"Okie dokie someone choke me."

"I mean, if that's what you want."

"One thing at a time, Hansen. I can't choke because of your dick and your hand at the same time, it's unfair."

"Fine. Just suck me off already. If you're okay with it."

"More than okay with it."


End file.
